School Life For Annabeth Chase
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: Annabeth Chase hated her life. She had to move 12 times, her dad did not notice her, her annoying brothers annoyed her, her stepmother always scolded her for things she did not do. Annabeth goes to Goode Highschool and makes a few friends. A boy made her angry and her enemy, she was very tormenting. What will Annabeth's life be like now? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction! I hope you enjoy and please review! By the way, if you have any requests or problems, just PM me. By the way, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

I hurried and jammed on my clothes. I went to the restroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Today was the first day of 9th grade and I wasn't enjoying it. I moved for the 12th time. I missed all my friends I made while moving. Now I was going to Goode High school.

"Stupid dad moving," I muttered.

I kicked the stool for my brother's Matthew and Bobby. Midgets, I thought. I snickered to myself.

I went downstairs and saw my stepmom.

"Good morning," Susan, my stepmom stated. A fake smile was plastered on her face.

"Hi," I replied not meeting her eyes.

I was making my cereal when my mom growled.

"Annabeth, you put the milk then the cereal," Susan chided.

I grumbled. What's the difference?

"Then, the milk will splash," I reasoned.

Susan glared at me.

I grabbed the bowl and dropped it into the sink carelessly. I didn't have an appetite. I grabbed my backpack and I went out the door.

"Bye Annabeth!" my dad shouted.

I didn't reply as I headed to the bus stop. At the bus stop, I saw Taylor. She was my worst enemy. She cut my hair in preschool. She said it was an "accident." In second grade, she spilled her juice and said I made an accident. Worst, my mom adored her. She did other worse stuff that I would not like to name.

"Hi Annabeth," Taylor said in a snobby voice.

She was applying a fresh layer of lip gloss.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know Anniegirl, your hair looks perfect!" Taylor said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"As a rat's nest," Taylor finished.

She laughed a sugar sweet mean laugh.

"You know, I did comb my hair but, I think you need a few brain cells. It must be your barrettes!" I exclaimed as I pulled on her barrettes. Later, after I was done, her hair was all sticking up as if a balloon rubbed on her head.

"You know chase, you are so dead at school," Taylor threatened.

I shrugged innocently. We all got on to the bus and Taylor seemed popular. People tried to swallow her up. I sat in a seat. There was a girl with perfect features and changing eyes.

"Hello," I stated.

"Hi! What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Annabeth Chase. Yours?" I asked.

"Silena, did you see Taylor?" Silena bubbled.

"Yes-"Annabeth was cut off. "

I know, she is so annoying, she thinks she is the best girl and she is hogging Percy Jackson," Silena said while flipping her hair.

"Yeah," I agreed with no enthusiasm, but inside I was screaming.

"You know, I like you," Silena said.

"I like you too," I replied.

"You could eat lunch with us," Silena suggested.

I was about to deny when a girl sat in our seat.

"Hi Thalia!" Silena bubbled.

Thalia had spiky crazy hair and punk black clothes. But her most appealing feature was her electric blue eyes that can see through anybody. Well, personally, I didn't have a appealing feature. Blonde hair, grey eyes, smart brain, nothing unusual. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard someone talk.

"Who's she?" Thalia asked.

"This is Annabeth," Silena shouted as if she was too excited to talk.

"Sup Annabeth," Thalia said starting a conversation.

Shommmmmmphhhhhhhhhh!

"Well were here at school!" Silena exclaimed.

We all got off the bus when we saw Taylor swooning over a guy. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and he was very muscular.

"That is Percy Jackson!" Silena squealed.

He saw me and our eyes made contact as he slowly made his way to me.

**Okay guys! End of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Okay this is Chapter 2. Please review! But, most importantly, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! And this is for hearttosing98. Thank you for the review! This chapter is for you!**

I saw him make his way to get to me.

"OMG! Percy Jackson is coming our way!" Silena squealed.

"Shut up Silena!" Thalia hissed.

We all stood there as Percy was right in front of us. Thalia looked as if she wanted to kill him, Silena looked as if she just saw Taylor Swift, and me, personally, and I was just standing with a blank expression on my face.

He approached us and said, "Huh, a newbie?" Percy asked observing me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Ohh, a girl with a fiery attitude," Percy smirked.

I stepped forward to slap him but Percy said, "Don't you dare."

We all walked away as we ran into a crowd.

"Hazel! Piper! Rachel!" Silena exclaimed.

Hazel had golden brown hair and golden eyes. She was looking at me like she was saying, _who's this girl_. _Get me a horse._ Piper, she looked like she was Silena's sister. But, she had chocolate brown hair and a look in her eyes that said, _you cross me, you are dead. Rachel, she had orange hair and the look in her eyes said Art! Art! Art! Eww, who's that?_

"Who's she?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel, Annabeth, Annabeth, Hazel," Thalia introduced.

After we all got to know each other we headed to the orientation. We all sat together when someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me somewhere else.

"What the heck are you doing?" I hissed.

Then, I realized it was Percy. I tried to shake him off but his grip was hard.

"You know, I have to tell you something," Percy snarled.

He shook me off onto a chair.

"Percy!" Taylor exclaimed hugging his arm.

"Hey Taylor," Percy replied while rolling his eyes.

"You know that- Wha!" Taylor exclaimed as Percy threw her off his arm.

Taylor got up and walked away.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You show the right respect for me, I'm captain of the football team," Percy threatened.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

He gave me a hard stare and I gave him it back. I shook him off and he watched me go.

**Percy's POV**

I watched her go with shock. I think I liked this girl. She was pretty, nice, and smart.

"Everyone! Attention! Welcome to Goode High school!" the principal, Mr. Sherwood announced.

When the speech started, a monkey with cymbals popped into my mind and the monkey started to play. Chiing, Chiing, Chiing! After the orientation, I headed out. I was Annabeth and the others make their way to homeroom. Everyone started to spread apart and let them through. I saw them split up and half followed her, Piper, and Hazel. I followed them because we had the same homeroom. I sat next to Annabeth and Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth gave me the evil eye. I shuddered. Annabeth did have a fierce evil eye. During class, Annabeth answered most of the questions and I quickly noticed that all the teachers liked her. I was in all of her classes.

**Annabeth's POV**

I headed to Lunch and saw my friends. I sat down.

"So, you like Percy?" Silena asked.

"No," I answered.

Then, someone came up to our table.

"Sup girls," Percy said sitting next to me and putting his arm around me. I tried to shake him off but Thalia saved me.

"What do you want Percy?" Thalia chided.

"Just want to chill with my favorite girls," Percy replied.

"You know Percy, this isn't the doofus table," Hazel informed.

I whacked him upside the head and everyone cracked up. He left and I asked, "What's up with you and him?" I asked Hazel and Thalia.

Everyone giggled.

"Percy and I are cousins," Thalia and Hazel said in unison.

**End of chapter! Hope you liked the cliffy! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, I figured that this story is kind of sucky so I'm going to erase all the chapters and make it more detailed and fun. So, please don't hate me… SO, I'll update better now!**


End file.
